


[瀨見白]灰色的世界

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My English is too poor to translate it, very short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 他知道那裡頭有那個人，那個奶茶色頭髮而髮尾轉深的人。那個他永遠也追不上的人。





	[瀨見白]灰色的世界

將手搭上有些冰冷的把手，猜測著門外的溫度，猶豫了一會，他最後還是扭開了門把。  
依然帶著寒冷的風直接拍上他的面頰，腳步頓了頓，過後他仍舊向前走去，任手指輕緩纏上紋絲不動的防護網，任鼻尖傳來腥澀的鐵味。  
忽地似是憶起了什麼，他原先柔軟的手指變得僵硬，曲起指節直至泛白，用力扯住了防護網。沒有得到預期的晃動，只是在他抽回手時，留下了幾道紅痕。  
遠處的地面散著彩帶與碎紙，還有一些已經錄取的學生的教科書，歡呼著或強自鎮定。  
他知道那裡頭有那個人，那個奶茶色頭髮而髮尾轉深的人。  
那個他永遠也追不上的人。

許多人都認為，他早就追上、取代了那個人。可才不是這樣。就是因為那個人太過耀眼，才沒辦法在本該最耀眼的主將身邊做好陪襯的角色；而他足夠灰暗，透明一般從不阻擋主將的光輝。  
這樣耀眼的人，他怎麼可能追得上呢。  
明天開始，他的世界便會少一顆太陽，從此進入灰暗了吧。

可伴著嘆息，他卻聽見了身後喀噠一下，還有緩緩接近的腳步聲。


End file.
